


Stark's girl (Billion Dollar Bitch)

by ReloadTheWorld



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Adult Peter Parker, Aged-Up Character(s), Badass, Big Brother Peter Parker, Bullies, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Morgan Stark is a little shit, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Dies, Sad, Teenager Morgan Stark, Tony Stark Dies, morgan stark is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld
Summary: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ENDGAME, CAUTION!Sassy 16 year old Morgan Stark sneaks out of her brother's house on a solo mission for Chinese food. On her way out she runs into some guys....(Seeking feedback)





	Stark's girl (Billion Dollar Bitch)

**Author's Note:**

> Really had fun writing this! What do you think?
> 
> COMMENTS APPRECIATED 💗💗

 

“Well look here, ” the man with the stubble said, pointing his buddies to the old 2010 TV hanging from the ceiling.. “That's the future crown of Stark industries,, funny. Last time I heard about that run down place was first when it went bankrupt after Stark died during the snap, and second after his wife killed herself and left the business to that- that 20 year old!” The men at the table laughed sourly. “Should have shut the old shitbag down instead of letting a stupid woman take it over. Stupid runs, I guess.”

 

“I don't know why you sound so amused, ” Morgan said, brisking by as she picked up the Chinese tray, ignoring the sexist comment. “The snap killed billions. Stark made a selfless sacrifice and that's not anything to joke about.” 

 

Stubble turned around, squinting at her figure. “I'm sorry, I don't recall you being a part of this conversation.”

  
  
  


“And I don't recall bum broke alcoholics who can't pay the bills dining at a 5-star luxury restaurant.” She snarked back. “So I guess both of our memories are a little rusty.”

 

“Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that, you damn brat?” He booms, shoving himself from the table. “Watch your mouth before you end up 6 feet under like the damn fool who’s daughter is trying to take over his pathetic legacy.”

 

He steps closer, pushing her against the door, his cocktail breath hitting her ears. “You want to talk shit? Let's talk down in the alleyway, I'm sure you'll have a lot to say then.” He snickers. “I'm sure old Stark did that to a lot of girls, eh?” 

 

Outraged, Morgan dumped the tray of hot food over the man's head and ducked under his arm, headlocking him and twisting him around with such a brisk movement that it took precise concentration to notice. Her sunglasses fell off her face, revealing her identity.

  
  
  


“Listen up, you pervert! I don't care who you are or how special you think you are; if you say another disrespectful word about my father one more goddamn time,  I will kick you in the dick so hard that the only way you'll be able to piss is through your grimy ass!” 

 

She huffs, dramatically pulling open the door. “If it even fits that far.” The sound of shattering glass fills the diner, and before the 15-year-old can notice, she’s on the ground with a glass shard held to her throat and her hands pinned by the other man in the booth. 

 

“Such a pretty face, ” he cooed, tilting her head for a better view. “And those eyes. So stunning. I  wonder how daddy would like it if his precious pride and joy were a little scratched up.”

 

“I don't know about Stark,” a  familiar voice said, “but I'm pretty pissed.”

26-year-old Peter Parker dashes into the room, his eyes venomous and cold. “And I don't know about you, gentlemen, but I wouldn't be abusing and verbally insulting a billionaire who can sue you for all you have until you're dust; so I suggest you move it before I do more than just scratch up your face.”

  
  
  


“Shit.” The men scrambled. “It's the c*nt’s fake big brother, let's bounce.”

But before they could exit safely, Morgan jumped to her feet and punched Stubble so hard in the jaw that all 3 men got blown out the door and tumbled onto the street.

  
  


“Yeah, and fuck you, you sexist Bastards!!!!” she screamed. “Let me see your faces again, I'll kill you! Don't you dare mother-”

 

“Morgan, hey.” Peter soothed, running his hand over her shoulder. “Enough blowing smoke, alright? Are you okay? Your cheek is bleeding a little, want me to call a private jet?”

 

“ No, I'm perfect.” She seethed. “And I had it handled. You didn't have to storm in here all bravado,  _ brother _ .”

 

The hero breathed in slowly, containing his pent up anger. “One, I just saved you,  _ sister,  _ so you better lighten up before I call MJ and tell her you ran off again, she would love to teach you what the word running really means. Or grandma May; oh she would adore it if you cleaned her entire house for the summer, don't you agree?”

  
  
  


Silence. “Exactly. And two, you were either A, about to be skinned alive in a public diner, B, beaten the crap out of in a public diner, or C, which would have involved all of us living out of the country because you first degree murdered three homeless looking men.”

 

Morgan scoffed. “Self defense and they would have deserved it.”

 

Peter sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “You aren't hearing me here.”

  
  
  


“I'm a Stark, I barely hear anyone’s voice but my own, remember? I don't have time for hearing you, I get it, I'm fine, I'm sorry. No more Chinese escape plans.”

 

“There better not be, as long as you live with me, now come on- let's get out of here before the police show and paparazzi decide to sprout up like spring chickens.”

 

Morgan snorted, her feet crunching through the grass. “Who even uses that terminology anymore? That's so 80’s.”

  
  
  


He chuckled slightly, slinging his arm around her as they walked home. 

 

“Kid, you don't know what the ’80s were; I wasn't even alive in the ’80s, and your dad never used that one. His was even older- I clearly remember him stating once: ‘Peter, quit playing with the nanotech and follow me, we have work to do and you're pissing on the wheels of progress.”

 

“W-w-what?!” She chortled between gasps of air. “What does that- HAHA- even, even mean?” 

 

“The hell if I know, but whatever it meant, he was serious.”

 

“When was dad not serious?”

 

“Your father? He was a big goof, it took forever to get him to stop cracking jokes at meetings; the man was no filter.”

 

Morgan nodded, picking up a pebble as they stepped in sync.

  
  
  


“What'd you do that for?”

 

“I keep mementos. This is to remind me of the time I punched a guy so hard that he almost got ran over with a few other idiots.”

 

“... Is that really worth remembering?”

 

“Of course, I did it; why wouldn't it be worth remembering?”

 

Amused, Peter rolled his eyes, gazing up at the sky, which suddenly brightened- flashing the iron man suit colors, and from that moment he had never seen a sunset so beautiful in his entire life.

 

“I think your dad is watching you, Morgie.” He said, ruffling her hair.

 

“Let him watch, I'm sure he found the dick kick threat amusing anyway, right, metal head?” 

 

The sky flashed orange, and then, just like that, night fell. The two stood silent, taking in the coincidence. 

  
  
  


“I think- I think that was a yes, Peter.”

 

All you could hear in the streets was the sounds of their historic laughter as they made it home; the gray pebble proudly sitting on the bookshelf in her room. 

  
  



End file.
